


Black Holes and Revelations

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Musings [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 'Unsaid' and 'Unspoken'. More of an experiment than a fic, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Holes and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Singularity". The title stolen from Muse (but of course).

Admiring surreptitious glances

Appreciative furtive looks –

\- distracting.

A growing obsession

gravitational pull

black hole but for...

A spark.

A touch.

An explosion.

Sudden revelation.

Open regard

a sweet promise, softly spoken.

Obsession of a different kind.


End file.
